


Dust in the works

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asperger's Syndrome, Clock related titles going on strong despite not being mentioned in the fic itself, I think I actually just almost had a meltdown, Mentions of pain (scant/brief), Sensory Overload, sensory issues, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: (Frick this it erased my summary.)





	Dust in the works

**Author's Note:**

> Just almost had a meltdown I think so here's a vent.

You can't think.

 

You almost can't breathe.

 

You want to _scream_ and you can't figure out exactly why because it's _too_ **_bright_ ** and _too_ **_loud_ ** and the noise _grates_ and _grates and_ **_grates_ ** until you feel _naseaus -_

 

 _You almost want to stab your own ears out or yourself or someone to make it_ ** _s t o p_** Gog _dangit._

 

And it's _too hot too hot too hot_ to the point of being anger itself and your dominant ( _?_ ) arm’s been aching with burning bitter on the outer underside with every light brush.

 

So you escape into the dark and quiet and cool outside, away from too many too much.

 

You think you'll sleep with your weighted blanket tonight, hotness be darned.


End file.
